


Der Erlkönig

by Huangshanmao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao
Summary: 发生在1931~1933年的德国，这不是个惊心动魄的时段，也不是个惊心动魄的故事。阿尔弗雷德第一人称，金钱为主，黑三表现有，副线cp洪奥普大三角，请注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

 

无论是多么重大，多么刻骨铭心的相遇，都是由一些微不足道的小事促成的——就拿我和王耀相遇这事儿来说吧，这个相遇的结果是我们陷入了一场迅猛、美好得几乎不真实的爱情；而这个相遇的收场也在意料之中：我们决裂了。那天我一时兴起，就决定参加一个有身份的旧相识的小型晚宴。您要知道，独自在异乡是一件多么漫长而孤独的事情，在那段时间里，我迷迷糊糊地做出了许多以前和之后想都不会想做的事情——参加这个塞满了浪荡子和有钱佬儿、充满了社交规矩、冗长而无聊的聚会就是其中一件。

醒过神儿来的时候，我已站在伊利莎白·海德薇莉的小客厅里，手足无措，如同陷入了一个魔窟一般。坦诚说，当晚的气氛并不差，就连一些习惯吵闹的倒霉蛋都安静了下来，三五成群地聚在一起，端着精致的玻璃杯窃窃私语。而令我提不起兴趣的原因只有一个——它竟然是那么浅显、可笑——那就是我几乎不认识其中的任何人。万般无聊下，我只能靠着一个小立柜站定了，看着上面的绘画——扭曲着身体的北//欧//神//祇们消磨时间，期望着赶紧开宴，或者能编造出什么好理由以赶紧离开。

海德薇莉小姐显然也意识到了这个问题，于是她撇开两位同时缠住她的男性向我走来。

“琼斯先生，”她刚和我打过招呼，刚刚围着她的两名男性就又凑上来了，这样她只能向我介绍他们两个了，“您一定不介意认识一下这两位令人烦恼的小先生……”她把“令人烦恼的”这个词换成英语，然后冲我慧黠地眨了眨眼睛。“基尔伯特·贝什米特先生和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦男爵阁下。”

两位都略显疏离，却不失礼貌地问候了我。虽然他们态度亲切，我却能从两人之间感受到一种显而易见的紧张感，直觉告诉我，如果他们不是已经睡在一起了的话（我认为这个可能很小），就一定是在争夺同一位女性，而傻子都能看出来，这个女性就是当天的女主角海德薇莉小姐。  
而美丽的当事人本身显然在回避这个问题，她当着两位追求者的面，挽起了我的胳膊，并愉快地对两位说：“好啦，男孩们，我这就要带琼斯先生转一圈——就现在，他来到雷/根/斯//堡才不过两个礼拜。至于你们两个，为什么不帮我个忙，带可爱的茨温利小姐去我的‘小瓦尔哈拉’看看呢？”

这一要求立刻引来两个日//耳//曼人的不满，但他们越是抗拒，就越拗不过海德薇莉。待他们离开，海德薇莉立刻夸张地长出了口气，并亲切地拍了拍我的手背，“现在就剩下您一个啦，琼斯先生，我得给您找个伴儿才行。”还没等我反应过来，她立刻拽着我走了出去。一开始我并不知道她又要把我塞给哪个可怜鬼，待走近了，我才发现她的目标——站在窗边的一条影子，就像我一样孤独。

“原来您在这儿，王先生。”她小心翼翼地惊动了“目标”，“您这么安静，我都找不到您了。  
“目标”没有搭理我，而是率先问候了海德薇莉。“您不和贝什米特先生，或者是男爵阁下，或者是两人一起在一块，这可真罕见。”  
“我上次就保证过，您要是再来，就一定要给您找个伙伴。您果然来了，我也不能食言。” 海德薇莉把我向前一拽，我就不得不完全暴露在他的视线里了。“我记得您在雪//菲//尔//德学院取得了学位？那太好啦，您看，我这里可是有个地地道道的洋//基客。”这个时候，仿佛终于注意到我的存在一般，他慢慢地回过头来，仔细打量着我。

这是个东//亚//人——一个远/东/来/客，一只远渡重洋的燕子，这个魔窟的、金色眼睛的魔王。

§

1929年，如同其他许多美/国/投/资/商，琼斯集团的掌舵手，我的父亲艾伦·琼斯决定从欧/洲——尤其是德/国和法/国，撤回大部分资金，以用于本土周旋。我尝试着劝说他适当保留一部分优质投/资，情况还不至于那么坏。在这个问题上，我的兄弟马修很快就和我达成了一致，我们家的产业大部分由生产必需品的实业构成，我们认为纽/交/所的事情不至于让我们一蹶不振。艾伦·琼斯——我和麦特的父亲，已经是风烛残年，他不信任狂妄的我和内敛的马修，痛骂我们目光短浅，贪图蝇头小利。

两年之后，就如我和麦特预测的那样，我们虽然没有受到什么起决定性影响的打击，但是因为缺少海/外/投/资和国/内/经/济/总体下滑，收益方面大不如前。进入三一年，胡/佛一系列政策并没有使情况得以好转，在这个时段，被我和马修强行或者是偷偷保留下来的几个德/国食品加工工厂却获得了不错的利润。起先，我和我的兄弟欣喜若狂，因为这个结果强有力地证明了一点：我们付出了明智的思考，而我们那如同暴君一般的父亲则犯了愚蠢的错误。  
在那个时候，朋友，你得知道，我们是多么快活呀！整理账目的时候，老艾伦·琼斯面色铁青，用一种鄙夷而淡漠的眼神看着我们，一言不发。他越是这样，我们就越欣欢鼓舞，在我们看来，这是一个讯息——一个预示：老琼斯的权威会因此大打折扣，我们的时代即将要到来了。

然而接下来几天发生的事情教会了我一个道理，那就是这世界上没有什么好运气能够持续不断、时刻庇佑人们。因为一个偶然的机会，老艾伦·琼斯在德国的一个朋友发现了一些端倪——具体的细节我并不清楚，他发现，相比账目上的数据，我们投资的工厂实际上并没有那么丰厚的效益。随着调查的深入，假账，坏账，以及一个姓施马奈尔的、满嘴谎话的负责人渐渐浮上水面。早在三年前，施马奈尔的工厂就已经开始负债，从那时起，他通过伪造账目以骗取海/外/投/资。也就是说，我们投入的金钱不仅没有获得丝毫收益，还全数被施马奈尔挪用，以应付他那多达十数名的债主。

得知这一情况后，自然而然地，老琼斯暴跳如雷，他痛骂我们愚蠢，咆哮着，顺带还侮辱了我们的妈妈，他叫她“那个天杀的蠢婊子”，并声称她“把我们两个小畜生惯坏了”。

比起对我，这些辱骂对马修的伤害更加深重：他忍受不了老艾伦·琼斯羞辱妈妈，一点儿也不行。于是我的兄弟，马修·威廉姆斯（他用了妈妈娘家的姓氏），一个平日连打猎时都不愿意开枪的人，也是我生平所知最温和善良的人，突然奋力挥起拳头，敲在我们父亲的脸上，把他打倒在地。

我并没有阻拦他。

过了几分钟后，艾伦·琼斯才能从地面上爬起来。他看着我们，恶狠狠地盯着我们，若这种注视是一种要人性命的刑罚的话，我和马修大概早就一命呜呼了。  
这是多么怨怼、充满仇恨的眼神！

老艾伦·琼斯痛恨我、痛恨马修，随着他一天天变老，健康状况大不如前，他更加痛恨自己辛苦积累起的财富和事业，终究要白白便宜了我们这两个蠢货的事实。意识到了这一点后，我以“处理遗留坏账”为借口离开了纽约。我开始憎恶这座城市，我不愿意多待在那里，哪怕是一分一秒。

于是就在这种情况下，我来到了雷/根/斯/堡。

我搭乘邮轮、驶离港口的时候，脑子里充满了恶毒的快意。在船上，我毫不犹豫地诅咒我的家族，诅咒老艾伦·琼斯，诅咒老骗子约翰内斯·施马奈尔，捎带还有奥利弗·柯克兰爵士和我能想起的一切人。工厂，股权，装模作样的议员，大腹便便的商人，去他妈的，都去见上帝吧！然而这种快意在我到达德//国的头四个星期内就消失了，要知道，这里从来没有德/克/萨/斯/州炽烈而耀眼的阳光，也没有纽//约彻/夜/欢//歌的男男女女，夏季白天永远被笼罩在一种阴郁的惨白中，而夜晚则宁静得叫人睡不着觉。

我和我的合伙人，法/国/人弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在雷/根/斯/堡/碰面，在波诺弗瓦的安排下，我住进了这个几乎就在多/瑙/河/沿/岸的饭店里，很快，我的作息时间也和饭店的时间规划重合起来了：我会在饭店供应早餐的时候醒来，用餐，然后去工作；午饭和晚饭往往是在外面解决，傍晚回到饭店，偶尔会参与几个不大不小的娱乐活动，然后就回房睡觉去了。坦白说，自从我进入所谓的“青少年”时期后，就再也没有遵循过这种得体、健康而无聊透顶的生活方式了。每晚我躺在饭店柔软而昂贵的大床，浓稠得化不开的黑暗就将我吞没了，我陷入其中，既无法安睡，又苦恼万分，就像要疯了一般，有时竟能睁着眼直到天亮。

时间仿佛静止了。然而比起静止，它更像是在稳固、安定地重复着自身。我的礼拜五和礼拜二没有四号区别，礼拜三也是一样。尽管我用狂妄的作风、轻浮幼稚的语言、热情洋溢的态度将自己伪装起来，却无法遏制地、一天天地变得更加阴郁且沮丧，无法逃离。  
这个时候的德/国已经和我印象中战前的那个德/国不一样了，对于我而言，做生意变得艰难起来。首先，他们对美国人——也就是我淡漠而疏离，他们大概忘不了两年前投机商人们的大规模撤资行为，还有斯/穆/特/霍/利/关/税/法；同时他们憎恶法/国，也捎带着厌恶他们的同伙英/国；至于苏//联，就更不要开玩笑了。早在十年前希/特/勒的影响力日渐提高，我猜，不只是我，任何一个外来者在这里都如同飘零在大海上的一块单薄而可悲的木板，在沉沉浮浮中寻找一条出路。

“别想太多，小伙子，相信我，这没什么大不了的。”波诺弗瓦亲切地拍着我的背对我说，“就当自己陷入了歌德的魔窟，然后忘却一切苦恼吧！”

波诺弗瓦的话多少鼓舞了我，很大程度上，就是因为他的劝说，我决定荒唐一回——于是当天傍晚我接受了邀请，并动身前往伊斯特万·海德薇莉的庄园。

§

魔王——现在我知道，他名叫王耀——相当英俊漂亮。他穿一件黑色马甲和配套长裤，浆洗过的衬衣立领用一条细领巾系拢。所有衣物都裁剪得很合体，紧紧地包裹着他并不粗壮的腰身。倘若王耀是个胖子的话，这种装束会叫他看起来像个两头窄的、笨重而可笑的木桶。但他身量细长，比例优美，如果不是靠近了看，我根本不会意识到他比我矮了将近十公分。

我们迅速攀谈了起来，然而因为缺少共同话题，很快，我就开始喋喋不休地向他讲述自己并没有什么特别的家乡与童年。同时我也注意到，王说话时的语气、神情、肢体动作都含蓄而寡淡，我呢？却十分热情，渴望这样做能让自己显得亲切一些。

“告诉我，王，你一个人去了谢/菲/尔/德，又一个人来到了这里。说实话，我一个人在雷/根/斯/堡，都要孤独得发疯了，难道你不觉得寂寞吗？”谈话还在继续着，我想占据主动权，又想逗他开心，“还是说你早就不是孤家寡人了，让我猜猜，你孩子多大了？”  
这话果然把他逗笑了。“你真幽默，洋/基。不过我并没有你说的那么幸运，否则，我不会连在这种场合都和一个洋/基/客为伴。”  
“老实说，我应该感到荣幸，不是吗？”  
“不尽然，因为你也可以加入贝什米特他们，他们都年轻，富有魅力。”  
我大笑起来，仿佛他讲了一个什么绝妙的笑话一样：“老天，我可不会去涉足他们，尤其是海德薇莉身边，他们那边太拥挤，根本包容不了其他任何人。不说他们了，王，谢/菲/尔/德离纽/约并不远，你去过吗？”  
“有一次，但只是路过。”  
“真是遗憾。”  
“我们在曼哈顿——那儿很好，充满生机，我们拿面包喂了路边的松鼠和鸟，”他在努力唤起起关于纽//约的其他记忆，但是似乎并没有成功，“时间不够，我急着去赶车，所以只停留了不足四十分钟。”他抬起头来看着我，“那是你的家乡吗？”  
“严格意义上来讲，我不是完全的纽/约/人。除去最年幼从曼/彻/斯/特呆的那几年，我大部分童年都是在德/克/萨/斯/州度过，唔，就在奥/斯/丁，抱歉，我还是忍不住想问，你去过奥/斯/丁吗？”  
“并没有。”王简短地说。我注意到他在盯着我的脸，表情和姿态得体而内敛，我看不出他在想些什么。

他究竟是感兴趣呢？还是已经无聊透顶了呢？我忍不住这样想，于是又有些紧张，这时候，语速就越来越快了。  
“那也没关系。小时候我待在奥斯丁，我兄弟马修则跟着妈妈住在蒙/特/利/尔，后来我们全家搬到纽//约定居，那个时候我八岁。我和我兄弟可不一样，他每时每刻都嚷嚷着要回那个冷死人的破地方，但我可是一下子就爱上纽/约了。从那以后，我们就一直住在那里，冬天裹得和一个球似的，顺着麦/迪/逊/大/道，跑去中/央/公/园滑冰——你记得吧，就在最靠南边的小池塘那里。”

老天，我都不知道我为什么要和他讲这些。直觉告诉我——又是该死的直觉，虽然我不得不承认，它们一向很准确——他并不讨厌我，否则我根本没有可能和他在这里废话这么久。交流中，我得知王出身于一个巨大的家族，他是长子。王的父亲虽然位高权重，却不反感西洋教育，便同意他出来留学。他先是在雪/菲/尔/德/学/院获得了土/木/工/程/学/学/位，现在转了个大圈，在雷//根//斯//堡短暂停留，并攻读德//语和文//学。显然，这根本不是他的故事的全部。照这个删减版，他只是个出洋留学的大少爷，青涩，张狂，不谙世事；然而他眉宇间老成而温和的神情却在说另一回事。  
想到这儿，我的好奇心便迅速增长起来。不得不承认，我对他非常、及其地感兴趣，我不想这个晚宴结束，我想和他待在一块儿。我直视着他的眼睛——明亮而深邃，但并不及想象得那么漆黑，盲目而迷糊地幻想着，如果能一直这样看着他，听他讲话，讲德//语，英//语，哪怕是我根本听不懂的中//国//话都行，然后叫他听我讲话，讲话，一直讲下去——那该有多好。

我们离开了客厅，向后院的方向走去。海德薇莉宅是个气派的大房子，正值夏季，它的前、后院一片碧绿，植被青翠，藤蔓植物沿着大宅的栏栅和墙壁向上攀爬，色彩单调得如同两岁幼儿泼出来的绿色颜料。唯独在向城市边缘延伸出去的草场中，还有些雏菊和金丝菊不温不火地开着。  
它的主人，海德薇莉家族出身匈/牙/利，早早就在德国定居，如果不是因为打仗，他们现在早就应该能买来个冯·海德薇莉之类的头衔。老伊斯特万·海德薇莉瞧不起共//和//政//府，也没有什么显赫地位，陷入了一个比较尴尬的局面，好在他还有些身份，又在雷/根//斯//堡/神/学/院任教授一职，便采取了一种温和的手段——既温和处世，隐藏真实的想法，并从来不公开吐露自己对议/会啦，民/族啦，帝/制之类话题的观点。他很有教养，又会谈吐，说出来的都是些好听的，因此极受欢迎。  
老海德薇莉不反对女儿伊利莎白和各式各样的人来往，今天这个场合我和王耀能出现就是最好的证据；而他又急切地想把女儿嫁给一个日/耳/曼人，我甚至刚才见过了两个人选。

这个圆滑而客气的老头儿厌恶希//特//勒，这几乎是心照不宣的事实了。王耀现在算是老头子的学生，于是我将希//特//勒这个问题抛出，目的则是纯粹想看他的笑话。  
“的确，他现在越来越为人所知，但我不认为他的演说如人们所传言的那样吸引人。”瞧，多么精彩！王耀几乎是丝毫没碰这个话题，又将球踢给我，“难道你要背井离乡，成为他的信/众了吗？”  
“当然不！”除了大声否定以外，我不知道该怎么回答，好在王耀适时地给了我一个台阶下。  
“别急着回答，洋/基，也不要问我，毕竟你才来到雷/根/斯/堡两个星期，而我也不过是呆了一个多月而已。”这时我们走过一个大门敞开的房间，它看上去像是个休息室，留声机没有关闭，屋里传出来顺畅悦耳的男声——Der Erlkönig，魔王，一首叙事诗，于是王耀借此转换了话题。

“舒伯特和歌德。”他仿佛在和我讲话，又仿佛在喃喃自语。  
“他死了。”我没头没脑地来了一句，对方明显愣了一下，将疑惑的眼神投给我。  
我只能又解释了一句：“和父亲一起出行的孩子死了。”

他含蓄地笑了笑，离开了门边：“我知道，因为他们陷入了魔窟。”

说完这句话，他就离开了。我望着他的背影出了神，就好像陷入魔窟的从来便不是那在狂风中、在黑暗中、在灾难中飞奔的父子，他们从来没有陷入魔窟，陷入魔窟的是我——在魔窟里沉浮，翻滚着，光明与黑暗模糊成了一个混沌的湖泊，在那中间，魔王睁着他明亮的眼睛，直挺挺地盯着我看。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

“我们感谢今天到来的每一位客人，无论是远道而来的，还是近在咫尺的。‘我不过是个漂泊者，世间的匆匆过客。难道你们就不是吗’？我不能更赞同歌德的话了，正因如此，我们此刻的相聚才使这个时刻充满生气。”  
这就是当天伊斯特万·海德薇莉教授在开宴前的致辞了。我有些鄙夷他把歌德挂在嘴边的行为，不久之后便意识到，这和我把什么纽/约啦，中/央/公/园一类挂在嘴边的做法如出一辙。即使在德//国居住了三代，老海德薇莉的立场和我依然没什么区别——外来者。我们卑鄙而自负地一次次提及可以带给我们一点归属感的东西，以此获得些许安全感。  
（段1和段2 逻辑不对，考虑把歌德换成裴多菲）

我现在坐在了王耀身边，而我们两个正好隔开了基尔伯特·贝什米特和罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦。王耀很快开始和男爵讲话、讨论一个我不认识的音乐家。而我这边，话题就浅显多了，因为贝什米特在喋喋不休地谈论三个事情：啤酒，他在慕/尼/黑大学读书的弟弟，以及海德薇莉小姐。据贝什米特称，他认识海德薇莉小姐很早，时间比在座其他所有人都要长。还都是孩子的贝什米特和海德薇莉于慕尼黑的一个剧院相识，这个剧院在白天经常会上演一些儿童剧目，吸引了周边很多孩子。当时海德薇莉夫人还在世，并强烈地期盼着一个儿子的到来，于是她将女儿打扮成小男孩儿，并把她带到街上去。  
那天他们在剧院里座位正好挨着，舞台上有一个仙女，还是小精灵，贝什米特自己也记不清楚了，但那并不重要。临近剧目尾声，仙女向小观众们抛洒便宜的糖果和饼干，海德薇莉小姐没有抢到最后一块夹心硬糖，便气势汹汹地和贝什米特吵起来，并宣称，要和他“决斗”，那之后他们真的扭打在一起——这就是贝什米特和海德薇莉小姐相遇的全过程了。

“蠢姑娘一个。”他对我说，目光却飘到了海德薇莉小姐身上——她正在和男爵交谈，在桌子的另一边。当贝什米特看她时，她短暂地冲他莞尔一笑，随即就又回到了谈话中，不再往这边看了。

在第二道菜过后，贝什米特就开始称呼我为“我的朋友”，讲话的声音也大了起来。而在大嗓门这个方面，我是丝毫不输贝什米特的，我也乐于和他一起吵闹——如果这能让赴宴者们开心的话。此刻，我大声地向贝什米特解释美式橄榄球的规则，同时我也发现了一点小秘密：海德薇莉小姐和男爵在餐桌底下偷偷牵起了手。这个无足轻重的秘密让我陷入了两难的局面。贝什米特固然不蠢，但他没有注意到在女儿择偶这个问题上，老海德薇莉明显的偏好，直接让男爵坐在伊利莎白身边就是最好的证明。我固然不想让贝什米特在这时分散了注意力，看到什么他不想看到的事情；但同时，沉浸在爱意中的男爵完全忽略了王耀。他距离老海德薇莉隔着两人——热恋中的两只小鸟，距离贝什米特下手的艾莉卡·茨温利也隔了两人——聒噪的我和贝什米特。  
这样一来，无论王耀转向哪边，他都无法找到合适的谈话对象。两边的热烈交谈让王耀显得格外孤单，而这个情景使我如同中了什么邪一样，原本和贝什米特还算欢乐的对话变成了折磨，我无法不去想他孤独的身影——像脱离迁徙队伍的燕子；像魔窟深处的魔王，坐在冰冷的王座上，淡漠地注视着他融入不了的喧嚣。

“他需要我！”于是这样的声音就在我的头脑里叫嚣着。

朋友，你要知道，在这个年龄、这个场合下的我，所拥有的耐心不过一茶匙那么多。我自负地认为，就在刚刚，当海德薇莉小姐将我介绍给王耀时，正是我将他从一条影子拯救成为了一个活生生的、能讲话能笑的人，现在这个成果却被处在三角关系中的蠢货们摧毁了。为了掩盖这恼人的急躁，我的话多了起来，加上大嗓门，餐桌对面几个老东西也加入了谈话，就这样煎熬着，晚宴也结束了。茨温利小姐应人要求，将在小音乐厅里演唱《魔笛》里的一两个唱段，由埃德尔斯坦男爵伴奏。我当然懒得去听，就拉着王，两个人躲到了后花园里。

雷//根//斯//堡的夏夜从来不会过于炎热，只是柔和地温暖着。王深一脚浅一脚地走在并没有刻意修剪的草坡上，他脱掉了外衣，将这件定制外套随手扔在了回廊的石栏上，这样一来，他衬衣外面就只剩下马甲。王耀的形体很好，而现在他显得更加瘦长，就像一个个头长过了的少年。赴宴的年轻人里，无疑是贝什米特和男爵两人最为显眼，而王则是最得体的一个。正如你想象的那样，男爵是个典型的神气鬼，总是穿着繁复昂贵的衣饰；而贝什米特，晚饭过后他的衣服便开始一件件减少，进入音乐厅时，他只穿一件衬衫，扣子还毫不妥协地开到了胸口。

王大概是独特的，我想，一边跟上了他的脚步。他慢慢地走过了草坡，绕过几棵橡树，就来到了海德薇莉家的“小瓦尔哈拉”——一座装潢过于华丽的凉亭，这让我想起了客厅里那个陪我度过了这个宴会最无聊的几十分钟的那个立柜，同样大概也是老海德薇莉自负而庸俗审美的成果。

他显然不是第一次来这里了，这不奇怪，王耀是老海德薇莉的学生，登门拜访大概是常有的事情。眼下，他轻快地踏上台阶，然后一步跨上凉亭中央的石凳上，被北欧神祇们的雕像包围着，然后突然转过身来，居高临下地对我说：“请过来吧，好吗？”

天色已晚，夜空已经变得无比深沉，而小瓦尔哈拉的照明简直是差极了，仅在入口处的灯架上装了两盏光亮微弱的小点灯。现在，在浓稠的昏暗中，最明亮的东西就是王耀的眼睛了——我意识到它们的颜色比像想象中浅，并不是全黑的，如同沉眠于西/伯/利/亚的琥珀。

倘使旅人看到了这双眼睛，我想，倘使他们身处泥沼、正在与狂风搏击，他们又该如何不受这双眼睛的蛊惑，被引诱至魔窟，并在那儿粉身碎骨呢？

“魔王”，我几乎要这样喊出来了，但是又什么话都说不出来，就像失声了一样。我疯狂地凝视着他居高临下的身姿，他被烛光照应得忽明忽暗的面庞，他意气风发的笑容，觉得自己仿佛因为看到幻觉而失去了理智。  
除非我傻了，痴呆了，否则还有什么理由要犹豫吗？我一步跳上石凳的时候，没有站稳而晃了一下。王迅速地抓住了我的手，我便在手心里感受到用力的一握——和之前握手时那敷衍和略显冷淡的感觉完全不同，这个时候我才意识到，这是一双多么温暖有力的手。

待我终于站稳了，王耀再次冲我笑了，然后——突然地——跳下了石凳，迈着他轻快的步伐，从小瓦尔哈拉后方的出口离开了，留下我站在凉亭中间，还高出一大截，有些不知所措，像个傻子一样。多年后我回想，我究竟是从什么时候开始爱上他的？在许多个选项中，答案竟然是如此简单，滑稽，甚至没有涉及这之后发生的更像爱情的种种。事实就是这样，就是在雷//根//斯//堡的那个夏夜，王耀站在海德薇莉宅后院的一个小凉亭里，微笑着向我张开双臂时，就是在那一刻，我无可救药地爱上了他，就像陷入陷阱的雪貂一样，挣扎两下，就任人宰割了。

§

王耀就如同一只飞翔过海的燕子，他拍打着漆黑的、灵巧的翅膀飞进了我冗长、枯燥、似乎永远没有尽头的人生；他挑战了我自诞生以来的一切故作姿态的淡漠、装腔作势的疏离；他是这个魔窟的魔王，而我是陷入诅咒的羊羔，在被他注视的一刻起，我意识到，这事儿没完，远远没有那么简单。

从海德薇莉家出来后，我如同梦游一般回到了马希米利安饭店，迈着虚浮的步伐，像一个过量饮酒的醉鬼一般，摇摇晃晃地闯进了我的合伙人的房间，像一个等待教师问话的学童，手足无措地站在那儿。关于弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，您得知道，他长相英俊，处事圆滑，总能在一干男男女女中周旋得很好，是个四海皆知的情种。  
同时，此时此刻，除了他以外，我也想不出这种事情还可以和谁倾诉。我把魔王的事情简短地复述给波诺弗瓦，他大笑起来。

“当然，我也在海德薇莉家见过他一次。”波诺弗瓦告诉我，“漂亮，非常漂亮的人。这和他是男人，女人，欧/罗/巴人，还是亚/洲人一点关系也没有，你得承认，有些人就是受到了上天的恩赐。”  
于是我向他提起了当天的经过。当我讲到他如何像魔王引诱猎物一样，向我张开双臂的时候，这个老诺/曼/底居然拍起了巴掌。  
“妙极了！”他说，“魔王！真该让那个令人讨厌的粗眉毛听听——听听他的小弟是如何坠入爱河的。”  
我抗议了他的离题，却并没有反对这个观点本身。我的合伙人很快就看出我的心思，于是他说：“老天，你该不会以为我真的和他很熟吧？你这会儿都知道他父亲是干什么的了，我不过和他有过一面之缘。”

我的失望是明显的，但波诺弗瓦继续说了下去：“此外，就当是一点忠告——来自你的伙伴。不要和他过于的……”他的手在空中比划了两下。“亲近。显然，你我一点也不了解他，他说不定是个社/会/主/义//者，是个共/////产/////党/////员，这个谁也说不好。如果是十年以前大概还无所谓，可眼下呢……”他又重复了一次那个手势，“放聪明点儿，你和我，我们不该和那些人们厮混。”  
波诺弗瓦的话虽然没错，可我却根本不打算听信。这时距离我和王耀分开仅有不过三小时，我已经开始期待下一次和他见面了。固然，他有可能是社/会/主/义/者，有可能是个党/员，还有可能是个特/务，谁知道呢？我不在乎，也不想在乎，我只想再次见到他，就这么简单。  
那天晚上，我几乎是醒着度过了一夜的，直到天边泛起鱼肚白，才获得了少得可怜的一点睡眠。在夜晚，我疯狂地回忆和王耀有关的所有细节，甚至包括他说话时眉毛扬起的角度。每当快要睡着的时候，有一个念头就开始折磨我——我没有获得他的住址，电话号码或者任何联系方式。

——如何才能见到王耀，那只高傲、孤单的燕子，那个魔王？答案最清楚不过了，我只能尝试从伊利莎白·海德薇莉那里打开缺口。

第二天清早，发现我的一顶软呢帽子被遗落在了海德薇莉家，这是一个完美的借口，于是我便再次造访了海德薇莉宅。老伊斯特万·海德薇莉明显对我的到来很惊讶，但他还是极尽热情挽留我留下吃晚餐，与他们父女、以及几乎日日黏在他们家的贝什米特与埃德尔斯坦一起。或许是年事已高，老海德薇莉显然已经不能察觉我的那些小心思了，而他的女儿却正值妙龄，且聪颖伶俐，只一眼，她就把我从里到外看了个透。  
“不如您就告诉我吧。在这些人里，究竟是谁让您如此入迷，竟能叫您刚刚从爸爸那无聊的宴会上逃离、又迫不及待地回来？”找到空闲时，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉叫住了我，将我拉到一旁。她正在不动声色地拷问我，那双绿色的眼睛里充满了笑意，“帽子？太可笑了，叫门房的人帮您送回去，这岂不是更简单？”  
我正想推脱，正想反驳，她却自顾自地说了下去：“茨温利小姐？某个已婚了的女士？还是……”她顿了顿，我心跳慢了一拍。  
尽管我有自信：在这个短短的对话里，我的表情十分得体，并没有表现出任何窘迫的表情。而这并不妨碍海德薇莉发现了我的秘密。  
“我明白了，您在找一个远/东/来客。”她笑着说，“为什么你不直接去问问爸爸呢？王耀先生是他的学生，他会知道的。”

当我这么做时，老伊斯特万·海德薇莉却在含糊其辞。在他看来，在任何一个局外人看来，于王耀而言，我不过是个陌生人。作为教授，老海德薇莉当然也没有什么理由将王耀的生活细节透露给一个陌生人。

“他也许有个公寓，就在学院附近，大概是租住的，我不清楚……私人方面的，我总也不能过问太多，不是吗？”说到这儿，老海德薇莉又开始使用他惯用的那一招：转移话题了，“您可得尝尝这道鸭子，琼斯先生，这是贝什米特先生亲手打来的，他……”  
眼看话题即将被转移到贝什米特与他的鸭子上，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉便帮了我一把，“您早上不是还说，要叫人去送几本书给王先生用吗？还有他的外衣，昨天汉娜从回廊那儿找到的，不如就烦请琼斯先生帮他送去，好吗，爸爸？”  
不等老海德薇莉来得及做出任何回答，她迅速转向我，笑容慧黠，“我想您不会介意帮爸爸跑这一趟，对吗？”  
“乐意之极。”我急忙答应下来。老海德薇莉完全被蒙在鼓里，他看向我，又看向他的女儿，看上去充满疑惑，却没有提出反对意见。  
“这简直是太好了！”海德薇莉小姐兴高采烈地说。下一个瞬间她突然变得有些忧郁，那双总是充满了笑意的绿眼睛也仿佛被一层忧愁的水雾笼罩起来了，“我想起您刚刚搬到这儿的时候，爸爸，那时我们是多么孤独、寂寞啊！可是王先生不一样，他很幸运，得以和琼斯先生相识，因此不用再忍受孤独。我看呢，正是您的善举赐予他这份幸运，您说对不对，爸爸？”  
她抬起头，并轮流看向席间每一个人，在这个瞬间，不要说那两个追求者了，就连我，也为她着真挚而诚恳的意愿而有些感动了——这是多么伶俐、也是多么善良的姑娘啊！

老海德薇莉的眼睛有些湿润，于是口吻也变得柔软些了，“我假设是这样的……亲爱的，但是我也不能预知我的学生们的想法……”  
“那么您就该多邀请琼斯先生到我们这儿来，”伊丽莎白斩钉截铁地说，“就这样说定了。琼斯先生，您说呢？”  
她俏皮地向我眨了眨眼睛，而她的两个追求者却不再说话了。这一刻，我突然意识到，海德薇莉之所以愿意帮我说服她父亲、使得我能更多地出入海德薇莉家，有一半原因也可能是因为她不愿意单独和两个狂热的追求者相处。她暂时还不能回应他们中的任何一个，便只能想尽办法，尽量躲开这个问题，在这个时候，我正好可以为她所用，我呢？坦白说，我也并不介意，反而惊叹于她的聪颖、灵活：她能不动声色，就达成了自己的目的，同时还令我欠她了一个人情——这简直是太巧妙了。  
我向海德薇莉的方向看去，她则大大方方地迎上了我的视线，那双绿眼睛仿佛在说，“瞧，您看见了吧，这就是我能办到的！”在这个时刻，我们两个似乎站在了同一个、看不见的战//壕中，成为了彼此的战//友。从这天开始，我们建立起了一种微妙而牢固、意想不到的友情，海德薇莉小姐开始称呼我的教名，而我则被允许称呼她为“莉莎”。

我离开海德薇莉宅前，老伊斯特万·海德薇莉交给我以下几样东西：几本书籍，一份他批改好翻译作业，王的外衣，以及一张写有王耀住址的纸条——这最重要。起先，我打算将它放在钱夹里，又突然惧怕起了那些街上的扒手，于是就先将它细细读过，并在头脑里重复数次，直到街道名称、门牌号与公寓管理人的姓名都了然于心。  
这荒唐极了，在我活着的二十余年里，不要说在雷根斯堡了，就连在纽约最繁华的街道上，我都从未遭遇过扒手。“魔王。”我在默默对自己说，王耀是个魔王，这还有什么值得怀疑的吗？  
而我被这个远东来客钳制住，被他那细长而孤独的身影、那双蛊惑人的眼睛迷惑，丧失了理智，几乎和一个疯子没有区别。当晚，如同一个狂热的性变态者一般，仔细查看了老海德薇莉交给我的、属于王耀所有东西。  
首先是那几本书籍，有海涅、荷尔德林的诗集，有两部比较松散的当代文学，还有一本老海德薇莉所著、薄薄的小册子，简单翻过以后，我发现这些书籍根本不在我的阅读兴趣之内，便将它们放到一边，转而拿起了王的翻译作业来。说实话，对这份手稿的内容，我依旧兴致寡淡，倒是王耀的书写笔记吸引了我，我它拿到灯下，细细读着，用目光描摹他写过的每一个字母、每一个单词。王的字迹很独特，那既不是我圆体，也不是我所熟悉的斯宾瑟体，他的写法具有一种非常好看的斜度，字母之间连接笔画圆润自然，并不刻意在大写字母上多加锈蚀。  
我注意到他的字母“n”习惯分成两笔来写，字母“t”的第一笔几乎与“l”等长。在这份作业的最后一页，有一张手写的“诚信说明”，有些学院的教授喜欢搞这一套，让学生写下“我保证所提交的这份作业是我本人的劳动成果”啦，“我保证遵守学术诚信”啦，再签上大名。说实话，在我看来，这两句写在纸上的空话对打定主意、决心哟啊作弊的学生来说根本算不上是什么约束；而魔王本人的签名，在我看来，就是另一回事了。他用他自己的语言签名，我看不懂，却不能移开目光。  
朋友！即使是到了很多、很多年以后，我依然记得我是如何热切而着迷地看着那陌生的文字。当我那么做时，我的那颗心脏又是如何炽烈而有力地跳动着的。

于是就在这样古怪而有些龌龊的心情的驱使下，我小心翼翼地把这份诚信说明从纸夹中抽出，将它据为己有了。  
做这件事，我丝毫没有任何犹豫、或者是愧疚的情绪，我不知道魔王会如何反应，会不会愤怒、会不会惩罚我的偷窃行为。我甚至有些期望他会那么做。饭店的服务生来敲门，提醒我到了约好与波诺弗瓦以及几个其他客人一起打桥牌的时间了，我不习惯爽约——无论在任何情况下，于是便只能跟他去了。整个过程中，我如同得了一场重感冒一样，心不在焉，几次都将一手好牌打得很烂。波诺弗瓦毫不留情地嘲笑了我，除此之外，我还输掉了一大笔钱，然而我并不在意，反而在内心里偷偷发笑，嘲笑这些在魔窟中游荡、却不懂得依附魔王的可怜鬼。

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

王耀住在阿道夫-施梅策路附近的一栋灰褐色公寓楼里，道路的两旁被树木环抱着，整个街区非常安静。我到那儿去的时候，这些绿色的叶子正在渐渐变成金黄色，夏末秋初，街道上的色彩变得丰富起来，也更加好看了。  
我将拜访的时间定在了礼拜天早上。在这个时间，大部分当地居民可能都会到教堂里去，他不会有其他的访客；老海德薇莉大概不会让学生在礼拜天也忙功课，我猜测，如果王是清闲的，那么他大概就不会拒绝我的来访。随后我开始思考，到了那儿，当我见到他，我应该怎么问候他、又应该说些什么？对于王耀——这个远东来客，这个远渡重洋的燕子，我了解得太少，甚至于不能想到任何得体而有趣的谈话内容——难道要让我像面对那些初次见面的、无聊而自负的商人们一样，喋喋不休地讨论纳粹党、好莱坞、苏联和美式橄榄球吗？想着这些，我便有些消沉与懊恼了。老天，如果王耀知道这一切，如果他知道我当时是如何事无巨细地在脑海中排演当天可能发生的每一个场景的话，他会怎样以他那种内敛而平和的方式嘲讽我！  
如果他那么做的话，我想，我会理直气壮地反驳，“这都是因为你呀！”我会这样告诉他。

那之后，我又开始思考交通方式。从马西米利安饭店出发，要步行到王的住处是要花一些时间的，倘若开车，就能快些了。波诺弗瓦有一辆德拉赫D6，一年前他花了大价钱购买，自己却懒于驾驶，加上这个人无论走到哪儿，都能找到乐意载他一程的人，于是我的合伙人就慷慨地将他的车提供与我作代步工具。这显然是一个更加有效率的选择，可我却认为，开着波诺弗瓦的豪车去拜访王耀无疑会让我显得做作而刻意——他该怎么想我！  
于是我向饭店的门房借了一辆破旧的自行车，交通工具的问题就解决了。礼拜天一早，大概四点多些，我醒来，就再也睡不着了。我看着那透着些许光亮的、阴沉沉的遥远天际，突然感受到了一种微小的、充满生机的情绪。  
于是我便翻身爬了起来。这个时候，马西米利安饭店寂静极了，又有谁会醒着呢？我绕到后厨，正式的厨子都还没有出现，只有几个打杂的年轻人，正在睡眼惺忪地清扫地板、整理灶台和操作台。  
我拦住其中一个面色红润的矮个子青年，并告诉他，我有要事，要早些出门，并询问能不能先帮我拿些吃的。  
“当然可以，这有什么难的呢？”矮个子说，“但我们现在只有一些冷的东西，没有热菜——厨子都还没来呢，先生，还太早了。”  
矮个子为我拿来了硬面包，干酪和几片熏火腿。面包很硬，看上去像是昨天剩下的，但我还是欣然接受了，并付给他一笔还算丰厚的小费。矮个子为了这意想不到的好运眉开眼笑，这样一来，他本来就红扑扑的面庞更加红润了。

“保佑您，先生！”他兴高采烈地说。我则大声称赞他，说这是他“应得的”。然而天知道他到底是个什么货色、到底是不是“应得的”人，眼下我只是想炫耀我那欣欢鼓舞的情绪——人人都有权利、都应该享有这种质朴而简单的快乐，难道不是这样吗？接下来的三个小时简直就是折磨，我挨着、等待着，八点钟一到，我从门房的小屋后推出了那辆破自行车，骑着它，就踏上了向魔王拜服的朝圣之路。

我只花了大约三刻钟就到了王耀租住的公寓楼下，这短短的四十五分钟在我看来，却如同一个世纪那么漫长！

姓霍夫曼的公寓管理人不在，反倒是他胖墩墩的妻子坐在门房，拉开小窗，严厉地询问我来干什么、要见谁？我告诉她，我来找住在三楼上的那个中国学生，叫王耀的，并请她允许我上楼去。  
她显得有些迟疑，“已经有人来了，我不知道……也许我该让您上去……”  
显然，我没有预料到王耀在这个时候还会有人拜访，“是陌生人吗？”于是我问道。  
“不，已经来过几次了，我相信应该是认识的……可是哪有这样的人！”管理人的妻子敞开了话匣子，喋喋不休，“您看，上次他来……就在不久前。那么高，打招呼的时候也心不在焉，我就说，‘怎么，您难道是在什么女士那里吃了苦头吗？’您瞧，我绝对没有恶意。这个人呢？先生，您绝对没法想象他看着我的眼神——那么阴沉！仿佛我是他的杀父仇人一样！”说到这儿，她摇着头缩起了肩膀，甚至还打了一个寒噤，仿佛要证明自己这番话似的。  
“刚一来，还没过几分钟呢，就和我的住户大吵一架……讲得尽是些我们听不懂的话，但从门房里都能听见！”她的目光在来客登记表和我的脸上分别扫过，最后下定了决心，“您上去吧！王先生是个好人……可别招惹了什么/危/险/分/子才好。”

她叫我也签过登记表，然后就让我上楼去了。  
我走到二楼，正好有人下来，这人很高，我虽然没看清他的样子，擦肩而过时，只觉得如同接触了一只来自北极的、凶恶且蛮横不讲理的巨熊。  
这一刻，非常异常地，我感受到了一种由恐惧和厌恶混杂而成的情绪，微弱，却令人心惊肉跳。仿佛我是个技术生疏猎熊人，站在北极圈以内的猎场里，面对生着獠牙的白熊，却手无寸铁。我跑到楼梯的天井处向下看，发现他已经在一楼了。霍夫曼太太在他的身后，不停抱怨，“搅得人人都不得安生！”她说，并如同刚刚清扫过垃圾一样，扑打了一番双手和围裙，并用力关上了大门。

确认了门牌号后，便敲响了门。叩叩叩，我敲了三次，并确保每一声都简短而清晰。  
他过了一会儿才来应门。

“啊，是你。洋基！”看清楚是我，王便将门大敞开，让我进去了。  
我努力在他的脸上寻找争吵后疲惫或者是愤怒的痕迹，但却没有成功，也许事情并不像管理人的妻子描述得那般夸张，就如同在海德薇莉宅、我第一次见到他时一样，王的表情温和而内敛，平静极了。

于是我转而将视线投到了他的租屋里。陈设简单，没有许多家具，因此看起来异常整洁。  
他邀我坐在小客厅的沙发上，这时，非常突兀地，水壶烧开了。壶盖被蒸汽顶起，发出令人难以忽视的、咔哒咔哒的声响。王的表情有些不自在，于是我立即明白过来：这壶水是为给前一位访客烧茶而准备的，可惜谈话的过程中出了些转折——也许就是霍夫曼太太所担忧的争吵，谁知道呢？总之，茶也没喝上，前一位访客就离开了。  
我看着王耀，看着他有些失落的样子，便在内心开始怨恨起楼梯上擦肩而过的那个陌生人。  
于是我告诉王耀，说我昨夜晚归，今天又起了个大早，现在有些犯困，如果能有点茶喝，那就再好不过了。他看透了我的用意，顿时轻松下来，语气也温和些了。他从柜子里拿出茶叶，熟练地用小勺称茶，并向茶壶里注入热水。  
他这样做时，开水的蒸汽向上升腾着，氤氲开来，烧灼着他的面颊。  
我透过那淡白色、袅袅上升的水汽瞧着他的眼睛，也许是因为这些热气、也许是因为别的什么原因，他的眼睛有些湿润，在我看来，却更加明亮了。有一个瞬间，他突然抬起眼帘来与我对视，我被这样的目光钳制着，一瞬间竟不知道应该说些什么、做些什么。我那从来也不会缺席的、坚定而稳固的自信心，连同那些早些时间在脑内排演了无数次的、幽默而巧妙的对话，在这个时刻都一并碎裂、坍塌了下来。突然我不再敢和他对视，于是只能看向桌面——看向那套并不算十分精巧的茶具，看向那个绣着可笑的巨大花朵、极有可能是霍夫曼太太赠送的艳红色茶壶套。  
“我该怎么办才好？”我默默地在心里质问着自己。  
魔王就在我的面前，我下定决心要拜服他，却不知所措。

“所以，洋基，是什么风把你吹到我这儿来了。礼拜天，还是一大早？”他问道。这个问题本身带了一点责难的内涵，但他的口吻却很轻松。  
我说明了我的来意，并把带来的那几样东西交给他。这时王耀突然愣了一下，随即露出笑容。  
“海德薇莉小姐差人送了一张字条给我。前两天我一直想不明白，我觉得奇怪，今天才明白过来，原来是这个原因！”他将它从抽屉里找出来递给我。“你自己看吧。”

“一个忠告：您最近可能会遭遇美国佬——当心吧！”伊丽莎白·海德薇莉这样写道。

“我还以为我怎么招惹到你了呢。”他笑着说。   
“怎么，原来您是这么看我的！”我佯装生气，用词也变得客气起来，“原来在您看来，我是这样一个小肚鸡肠的伪君子！”  
“我可没有那么说过，”他扬起眉毛来看着我，“虽然你确实是个年轻的、会不请自来闯入别人家里的洋基佬。”

“而你是自远东而来、飘扬过海的燕子。”我看着他，在心里默默地说道，“是个骄傲的、残酷的、会蛊惑人心的魔王。”  
朋友，如果不是理智还在挣扎着发挥它仅有作用的话，我相信，这一刻我一定会把这些话呐喊出来，自胸腔里！

然而我没有，于是便只能坐在那儿，任凭那声音在头脑中喧嚣。这时王看到了那份翻译作业，便开始翻阅。我紧张起来：直到刚刚为止，我完全把偷偷藏起那张“诚信声明”的事情抛到脑后了，他会发现这偷盗行为吗？他会生气、质问我吗？我这样想着，心里忐忑不安，同时也十分好奇，迫切地想知道这个答案，便默默期盼他能注意到这一点。  
他并没有。我松了一口气，同时也有些失落。

此时已经接近上午九点。王耀告诉我，说他待会得出去一趟，到市场上去，如果我没有什么事情的话，他欢迎我和他一起。我自然是欣然同意。王用了大概不到十分钟的时间换好衣服、重新绑了头发、拿起要投到邮筒里的信件。在这十分钟里，我坐在客厅的小沙发上，看着他来回走动、忙来忙去，清晨那种质朴而简单、充满生机的快乐就又回到了我的身边。  
我们走到楼下时，霍夫曼太太叫住了王，并询问在我之前离开的那个访客，“老天在上，可别找什么麻烦……”她嘟哝道。  
王向她担保，说那不过是个普通的朋友，先前因为琐事争吵，今天也不过是顺路拜访而已，“有什么可担心的呢？亲爱的太太。”他说。  
当她再更多地问起时，他便推说他和我接下来有约在身，如果不立刻动身，怕是很快就要迟到了。  
说完，他拉着我离开了似乎要开始长篇大论的霍夫曼太太。而我呢？我一边走，一边和他谈笑，实则沉浸在一个生动而沉重的事实中：王在撒谎，起码他并没有说出全部的事实。也许先前那个访客本身就是一个怪异而可怕的秘密，而更让我难以释怀的是，王耀刻意地将我排除在这个秘密之外。  
我小心翼翼地再次提起前一个访客的事情来。我注意到他写在访客登记表上的名字是沃尔夫冈·布伦诺，于是我便将这个名字提出来，并询问王这个布伦诺先生是做什么工作的。

“怎么，洋基，难道你一大清早就到我这儿来，就是为了讲这些无聊的事情吗？”他质问道，我便不敢再多说些什么了。我是多么明显可见地失落着呀！王显然也意识到了这一点，于是他缓和下来语气，并对我说，“布伦诺先生是个无趣的人，不巧的是，我也是个无趣的人，因此我们会产生争执，这没什么大不了的。”  
随后他露出笑容，仿佛早些那不太愉快的事情完全没有发生过一样。  
“但你不一样——洋基！我相信，你大概会是个有趣的人。”他拍了拍我的手臂，随后兀自迈开双腿，向前走去了。他步履轻快，道路两边的树木在他的身边掠过，他便将那黄色、绿色的树叶抛在身后，将所有令人不快与压抑的烦恼都抛在身后。

他将我也抛在身后，远远地，可我心里是多么快活呀！我沉浸在那质朴而真实的快乐情绪中，这天，那淡白色、无比慵懒的阳光变得温暖与鲜活起来。于是我追了上去，紧紧地跟着他的脚步。

§  
现在，对于这个署名为沃尔夫冈·布伦诺的人，我有必要再多说两句。在阿道夫-施梅策路上的公寓第一次见到他时，我就有了一种微弱却坚定的预感：我推测“沃尔夫冈·布伦诺”不是这个人的真实姓名。事后，事实证明，我的预感正确的，布伦诺先生呢——太可笑了，他本来就不存在。  
伪造者名叫伊万·布拉金斯基，苏/联/人，这也是我很久以后才了解的事情了。  
此外，在同一天，当王耀以“两个无趣人的争吵”推诿我关于布拉金斯基的问题时，我也强烈地感觉到，他们两个人——王耀和伊万·布拉金斯基，他们之间的故事绝非“两个无趣人”这句托辞那么简单。

事实证明——该死的，这个预感也是正确的。

在那之后不久，我和布拉金斯基有了一次更加正面的接触。事情发生在十一月末，天气变凉了，依然不如纽约寒冷。临近圣诞节，随着节日的气氛增加，城市里的圣诞市场也渐渐装点起来了。在一个礼拜五的傍晚，我和王越好，要一起到圣诞市场去。我处理完工厂里的事情，便早早地与波诺弗瓦分了手，向学院路走去。此时我已经摸清楚，每个礼拜傍晚，王都要到学院里、老海德薇莉的办公室里去，帮他整理文档，同时也讨论学业上的问题。  
通常他会在差一刻五点的时候结束。我到达学院路时，时间还略早，于是我在草坪中的长椅上坐下，静静地等着，看着不远处几棵树，看它们掉光了叶子、瘦削而狰狞的枝干，看着辽远天际那几朵灰扑扑的云朵。  
首先我得说明，到这个时候为止，在三两个月间，我和王耀度过了一段愉快、充满了笑容而鲜少有任何烦恼的时光。哪里有新奇、好玩的事情，我都会知晓，然后邀请王和我同行。首先是罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦主办、主要成分为室内乐的小型音乐会，我从波诺弗瓦那儿得到这个演出的消息，想着王大概不会拒绝，当天就向他发出了邀约。说出这个邀请是花了我一些勇气的。但我是这样一种人——我不会任由一个主意烂在脑中：它既然成型了，就一定要实施。  
他会推脱吗？会拒绝吗？会绞尽脑汁、想出一些冠冕堂皇的理由，将我拒之门外吗？出乎我意料的是，在问清楚时间、地点以及大概的参与人员后，他爽快地答应了。

“为什么不呢？”王说，“埃德尔斯坦在音乐方面造诣很高，这是有目共睹的。”瞧，这就是魔王——他只用了一个小把戏，就让他的猎物陷入其中，再也出不来了。而我则沉浸在狂喜中，甚至笑出了声。我和王——我们两个去参加了埃德尔斯坦的音乐会。我们在适当的时候离席，躲进小音乐厅后台狭窄而黑暗的甬道里；我们把猩红色的幕布掀起一条缝，透过缝隙观察罗德里赫站得笔直的背影，并压低声音，尖酸刻薄地嘲笑他。  
紧接着，我们去帮助艾莉卡·茨温利举办她的小型慈善拍卖会，到场以后，才发现在一干无所事事、靠所谓“行善”获得成就感的伪善者中，我们俩是仅有的两个年龄不超过五十岁的男性。王却尽心尽力地帮助茨温利小姐，甚至还捐赠出了一个装饰有青色花纹的花瓶。  
当我准备举牌帮他买回这件捐赠品时，王笑着按下了我的手。  
“它根本不值什么钱，我用它装浇花的水，”他说，“看着吧。”在竞拍者一次次接近于狂热的举牌中，我恍然大悟，这个狡猾的人——这个魔王不动声色地讽刺了几乎全部的与会人员，我却和他在一旁偷笑，快活得如同两个恶作剧的孩子一般。

我们穿梭于各种社交场合中，混迹在各式各样的人里；我们又在这些场合里偷偷溜出来，两个人去搞些什么不痛不痒的小花样。刚刚到达德国时，基尔伯特·贝什米特提起过他家有个快要经营不下去的果园，我想要卖他个人情，正好，马修和我的自由账户里还有些余钱，于是我对贝什米特家的果园做出了投资——老艾伦·琼斯并不知情。我们去贝什米特家的果园参观，又在他们家里蹭吃蹭喝，还故意开些玩笑、惹怒基尔伯特那个明明还在上学，却沉默寡言、一脸正经的弟弟。王耀是魔王，而我就堕落成了魔王的随从，我们满世界作恶，却好不知羞耻，甚至快活极了。  
和王在一起的时候，这个巴伐利亚州的小城市就成了一个魔窟，在它之外的一切：纽约的家人啦，生意啦，都如同一缕薄雾一样，轻飘飘的，离我越来越远了。我是个快活的人，生活在魔窟里、在魔王的庇护下，我拥有这世界上最质朴而真实的喜悦，至于烦恼也好，那沉甸甸的现实世界也好，都去他的吧！

就在这种情形下，当我再学院路附近等待王耀、并准备一同前往圣诞市场时，我遭遇了伊万·布拉金斯基。四点半钟过后，刮起了北风，天气突兀地冷了起来，就这样，就如同一股凛冽的冬季风一样，他突如其来地出现了。对于当时的我来说，布拉金斯基还只是“布伦诺先生”，而反过来呢？实际上我们只在三个月前有过一次擦肩而过的短暂交汇，仅此而已，我坚信他压根不会记得我。他踏着草坪走来，先是短暂地站在草坪中央，向学院楼的方向看去，然后向我走来，并坐到了长凳的另一头去，离我很远。  
过了一会儿，他开始吸烟。有一个瞬间我们的目光交汇了，他便把香烟弹出一根来，将烟盒递到我的面前。我不抽烟，于是就摇了摇头。  
“怎么，现在的年轻人都喜欢在大冷天坐在这儿、无所事事吗？”他把烟盒收进胸前的口袋里，然后深深吸了一口已经点燃的那一根，白色的烟雾从他的鼻孔和唇间溜出来，往四周散开，我坐在下风处，它们便直直地钻进了我的鼻腔了，这真烦人。我厌恶烟草的味道，它们总是让我想起老艾伦·琼斯，坐在他那采光极差的办公室里，两脚翘到办公桌上，吸他的“幸运一击”牌。那个时候，老琼斯总是透过烟雾，看着我，用一种淡漠而鄙夷的眼神，仿佛在丈量我究竟能做出什么大逆不道的事情。

此刻，在布拉金斯基这儿，我发现了相似的情境：淡白色的烟雾在空气中弥漫，我呛得有些难受，却不愿意咳嗽、擦眼泪、或者是表现出任何可以被解读为示弱的举动。我发现这个北极熊有一双罕见的紫色眼睛，若他是个在好莱坞打拼的女演员，这种特点会叫他大受追捧——然而他并不是。  
我发现他正在透过厌恶看着我、丈量着我，我却读不出他的情绪。  
为了摆脱这种恼人的情境，我便告诉他，我在等人，且我要等的人很快就要出来了，所以我应该不会再在这儿呆很久。  
他笑了笑，“正巧，我也是。”他说，然后便接着抽他的烟、不再看我了。外面实在是冷得厉害，大约过了半分钟，当我认为和这个陌生人不会再发生任何交流、并准备先到有暖气的楼里去站一会儿时，布拉金斯基再次叫住了我。

“希望我们等待得不是同一个人。”他说。我不能更加赞同了。而在这一天，我的运势大概没有平日里那么好。

“我们谈谈，好吗？”他对王说，口吻十分柔和，几乎是在恳求他了。“这很重要。”  
王看上去有些动摇了，但他依然回绝了对方，态度十分淡漠：“没什么可谈的。”  
他随后就要转身离开了，这一刻我短暂地欣欢鼓舞起来——我是多么期望着他能这样一走了之呀！  
“如果是我请求你呢？”布拉金斯基一手捉住了王耀的肩膀，不叫他离开，这样他们便只能对视了。  
随后他又对他说了些什么，话很多，很长，布拉金斯基的语气诚恳而真挚。先前，虽然他们在低语，但是我的听力还不算差，因此能基本明白他们的对话。而现在——该死的，他们两个开始讲我听不懂的语言，是俄语吗？我不知道，也不想知道。此刻我的头脑里只剩下事情：那就是他们正在亲昵而顺畅地交谈，而我却只能像个傻子一样站在那儿，一个单词都听不懂。

片刻之后，王耀向我走来，摆出了一副十分抱歉的表情——天知道他为什么要这样做，难道我还不够失落吗？  
他对我说，说很抱歉，他没法和我一起去圣诞市场，并请求我原谅他的失约。“不如让我下次来补偿你把，洋基，无论去那儿、无论做什么都行。”他说，他看着我，我却分了神，在离我们不远处有一群灰色、绿色羽毛的鸽子，扭动着浑圆的身躯，在红砖路上成群踱步。有人走过时，鸽群受了惊吓，便一股脑地飞起来了。  
我发现，即使是用尽全力振翅的时候，它们最多也只能飞到离地三英尺左右的半空中，便再也飞不动了。而我，我和那肥胖的灰鸽有什么区别吗？我那自远东而来的燕子就要振翅高飞、离我而去了。我告诉王，别把这事儿放到心上，没什么大不了的。

那之后，他们两个就离开了。  
我一个人去了圣诞市场。  
【TBC】

（7451 0309 未改未校）


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

您看，这座古老而静谧的城市终于随着寒流而热闹起来，暖和的时候，它被惨白的阳光笼罩着，如同一个颓然叹息的老妇，寒冷的天气叫她返老还童：她期待着近两千年马厩里的一个神圣事件，期待着与亲人相聚时刻的狂欢，她生机勃勃，越临近圣诞节，越是活泛。

马修打来电话，询问我是否要回家过节。

我嘲笑了他。首先这个节日对我来说一点意义都没有，我不信奉那个出生在马槽里的小人，远道而来的圣/徒啦，东/方的启明星啦，这些在我看来简直傻透了。同时，几个月以来，对于老艾伦·琼斯的厌恶在这段时间内没有丝毫减退，我不想见到他。  
马修也表示，他会带妈妈一起去蒙/特/利/尔度假，和我们的外祖父母一起。  
这就意味着老家伙要孤独地在家里等圣诞老头了。我大力支持了他这个决定，心中升腾起充满了恶意的快乐。很不幸这种快乐并没有持续多久，紧接着，我的兄弟提醒道，按照原定的计划，处理完约翰内斯·施马奈尔的事情，我就应该立刻到法/兰/克/福去。在那儿有着老艾伦·琼斯所中意的一票生意人，眼睛直勾勾地盯着老家伙的钱袋子，而我的父亲却想让我和他们打交道。他信任他们，认为在这个世界上，只有这些油嘴滑舌的工厂主、商会成员才是正人君子。  
现在，在我和贝什米特的种种“努力”下，施马奈尔已经因为盗窃及诈骗罪被收/押/候/审了，我却依然在雷根斯堡停留。  
我有我的原因，朋友，这您是知道的，我的兄弟却不了解。  
另一方面，马修考虑的却不是这些。他一再提醒我，让我当心阿道夫·希特勒的狂热追随者们，我的兄弟认为这些人都是“极其狂躁的”，并要我“一定要远离这些危险分子”。  
我告诉他，我最近还不打算离开雷根斯堡。为了为这个决定编出合理的理由，我撒了谎，我告诉我的兄弟，说施马奈尔的事情还有一些后续，尤其是他上庭的时候，作为证人，我得在那儿，因此一下子走不开。  
电话那头突然没有声音了。有一个瞬间，我几乎认为马修一定是已经识破我了，固然他平时总是个羞怯而谨慎的人，在某些场合下，他却比任何人都聪明。  
我是多么愧疚啊——欺骗了亲人，而我的兄弟却只是转达了妈妈的问候：“你一个人在外，离我们这么远，妈妈非常担心你。”  
“她说她爱你。”马修说。对于我们的妈妈而言，他是一个更好的儿子，我却不是。我放下电话，走过铺着红色、褐色花样地毯的长廊，到阳台上去了。窗外有一棵老树，几只寒鸦，张着大嘴，嘶声吼叫着，它们大概是饿了，也有可能是被寒风折磨着，也可能两者兼备，我不知道。

马希米利安饭店的气氛更加冷清了，这里是个惨淡的巢穴，满是没家可回的可怜鬼。人们的作息渐渐趋于平淡和慵懒，在生意上，除了一些可有可无的应酬，人们懒于做出任何实质性的进展，只等着狂欢过后，明年再说。闲散了下来，我那如同一团乱麻般混乱的脑海里便全是王耀，他细长孤独的身影，那个飞跃重洋的燕子，我的魔王；时而我又会想起总是出现在他身边的那头西/伯/利/亚熊，天知道我是多么想把他们从脑海中驱逐出去，然而，正如我预测的那样，我做不到。  
我想起那天在学院外的草坪上，当他们将脑袋靠在一起窃窃私语时，我听不懂他们的对话，也并不在乎那些，而最让我心惊肉跳的是布拉金斯基对王的称呼。  
——他叫他‘耀’。  
这时，一个赤裸裸的事实在我眼前摊开。而他们两人——北极熊和魔王——也许早在几年前，甚至近十年前，就建立起了一种牢固、不可撼动的亲密关系。朋友，我甚至简短考虑过王是共///产////党////员的可能性，并且得出“我不在乎”的结论；但当他们两人将这种紧密联系毫无保留地捅到我眼前时，我体会到了自出生以来最为强烈的愤怒和冷静。我便没有更多的畏惧了。其他的事情我不知道——也不想知道，但我明白，在王这件事上，我得和他斗争下去。  
伊万·布拉金斯基，他是沉默的、来自北国的冰霜巨人，是掳走帕密娜的妖人萨拉斯妥，是引诱阿尔伯特离开十字架的弥尔塔，他像一个巨大的影子，朝王压过去，然后会带他飞走。  
我是这样确信着，却不知为何。  
我多么惧怕这样的事情发生呀！于是我无时无刻不在思考，如何让这个恐怖的阴影从我们的生活中消失。

而越是这样期盼，布拉金斯基就越是似乎无处不在，扮成那位可笑的、名叫“沃尔夫冈·布伦诺”的工程师，每天到供热公司上班去。他不常出现在我面前，而当他出现时，朋友，我越是观察他们，越是发现，王耀和布拉金斯基在某些地方有着微弱的、却令人恼怒的相似之处。举个例子，王的俄//语几乎全部是是布拉金斯基教会的，从字母表开始到流利使用；德//语启蒙也是同一个人。他们写作时用词的选择，甚至书写字母的笔迹都相近。我甚至有点疯狂地认为，王耀的某些表情也和布拉金斯基像透了，而这令我十分恼怒。坦白说，我丝毫不介意布拉金斯基和王的交情，我甚至不介意他们上床（尽管我不确定有没有发生），但想到在过去的几年、十几年里，布拉金斯基都在恶毒、贪婪而潜移默化地影响着我的魔王，这一点甚至让我有了和他决斗的冲动。

在海德薇莉邀请我参加她家的节前晚宴时，我心烦意乱，甚至不想参与，很快她说服我改变了主意。  
“我们排演了《尼/伯/龙/根/之/歌》的两幕剧，这是罗德里赫的主意，您猜猜谁要出演？”没等我插嘴，海德薇莉便无比兴奋地接了下去，尽管我不知道那是为什么，“大部分都是您认识的人，包括爸爸的学生，那个王先生！我托爸爸威胁他，说如果他不出演，就叫他通不过考试。我记得您和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生住在一起？那一定也要邀请他来。”

我当然不清楚《尼/伯/龙/根/之/歌》到底讲了些什么。最年幼的那几年我住在曼/彻/斯/特时，我那同样年少、却一本正经的表哥亚瑟·柯克兰总是一而再地强调文学作品的重要性，并逼迫我进行了大量阅读。除此之外，我疏于阅读，懒于阅读，不夸张地说，我的文/学造诣非常浅薄，甚至可以说是鄙陋。  
但正因为如此，我多了一个理由缠着王耀。我们穿过雷/根/斯/堡神/学/院/图/书/馆密集的书架，王熟练地地爬上梯子，从书架上层取出一本不算太厚的英/德/对/照本给我。那之后，我们面对面坐在窗边的一个圆桌旁，被古旧纸张的味道包围着，王很快开始批注一篇长达上百页的文章。我装作阅读，实则偷偷去看他——看他奋笔疾书，看他的面孔被冬天的阳光照亮，看他低垂着的睫毛——他总是低垂着睫毛，他总是有可以全情投入的事情做，他总是专注而安静，如同处于这个世界的时间之外，不会变化，不会老去。

——然而你会飞到什么地方去，我的燕子？ 这个问题在我的头脑中嘶吼着、盘旋着，它钳制住了我。  
它在折磨我。

我不愿意去想它，于是带着一点复仇的心理，打断了这个聚精会神的罪魁祸首，“海德薇莉说你会饰演一个角色。”  
“没错。”  
“是谁？”  
“这个，我现在还不能告诉你。”王有些局促地放下手中的笔，“海德薇莉小姐要求我保密。”  
我当然不满意这个答案，“你太乖啦，王，她不会知道你对我说了什么。齐格飞？龚/瑟王？哈根？”他还是没有回答，我开始一个个列举故事里的角色，“莫非你被海德薇莉逼着，要去演格林希德公主？这可不行……”  
“闭嘴，洋/基。再多说一句，我就叫人把你从这里赶出去。” 他恶狠狠地打断了我——魔王要发怒了，他佯装要拿手里的书打我，我则躲向一边，做这个动作时我用力过猛，以至于人和椅子一块向后仰去，我的头重重地磕在地板上。  
图书管理员施耐德来了，这个头发、胡子都已经花白的老头儿目瞪口呆地看到了这一幕。他恶狠狠地教训了我们，并扬言要禁止我们再次出入。我呢？这个时候脑袋还晕乎乎的，耳边嗡嗡作响，根本无法关注老先生究竟说了些什么，只觉得他那一张一合的嘴巴如同金鱼一样，可笑极了。  
于是我笑出了声，施耐德勃然大怒，便把我们都赶出去了。我们两个如同两个犯了错、却不知悔过的孩童一样，跑到外面去，肆意在学院外的草场里赛起跑来，最后我跌倒在地，头上又挨了一下。王耀大笑着，把我从地上拽起来，随后他叫我背对着他站好，低下头去，用手拨开我的头发，细细查看我后脑上被撞出来的硬块。  
“这应该没什么，过几天就好了。”他说，“不过你要是头脑变迟钝了，或者记忆力衰退，到时候可不要来找我。”   
我却想，我会来找你，我一定会来找你。如果我疯了、变得痴傻了，那这一切就全是王耀的责任——这全都怪他！  
他的手指很凉。这就是我当时唯一能注意到的一件事情了。

这之后，王耀发现他的一个文件袋落在了图书馆里。我们回去拿时，又遭受了施耐德的一顿斥责。为了从怒气冲冲的图书管理员那儿尽快逃离，王只简单地查看了一下文件袋里的东西。那里面有一份看起来像是论文的手写稿、一封已经开封，却没有从信封里拿出的信件、一张字条，还有两张车票。车票是到布鲁塞尔去的。

§  
公平来讲，我那次孤独的圣诞市场之旅也并非一无所获。在市场偏僻、鲜少受人关注的一角，有这么一个贩卖二手唱片的人。相比其他那些被小彩灯与鲜艳彩绘装点、充满了新鲜食物或者是精美手制工艺品的摊位，他的这个角落简直不能更加简陋、寒酸：只在地上铺了一块帆布，这样就算有了一席之地。  
此外，简单地翻过这些商品后，我惊奇地发现，这中间大部分唱片都是美国产的，甚至还有几张出自于诸如“胜利留声机”这样人尽皆知的公司。  
我找到了一张“魔王”的黑胶片，是欧内斯廷·舒曼-海因克于1913年录制的。  
摊主D先生显得非常苍老，他眼神涣散，头发花白。我和他攀谈起来，发现这人不仅能够讲非常流利的英语，而且口音还是让我倍感亲切的南部口音。我买了一杯加了酒的果茶给他，这样，这个出身于亚利桑那州的人便打开了话匣子。实际上，D先生只有三十五岁，虽然比我年长，可远远还不在老年人的范畴之内。他如此潦倒是有原因的：两年前他在柏林探亲时遇见了一个姑娘，名叫阿玛莉耶的，他们一见钟情，并迅速坠入爱河。  
到那时为止，D先生已经在他漫长而无趣的婚姻中挣扎太久了，更何况那是在二九年，就和其他许多银行职员一样，D先生下了岗，现实生活对他来说，就变成了一种沉重而残酷的折磨。阿玛莉耶——用他的话来说，这个金发姑娘就如同一缕照入黑暗中的金色阳光，自从他遇到她的那日起，他那曾经索然无味的痛苦人生顿时鲜活、明亮起来，他为她着迷，无论如何也不能接受她即将要返回家乡、从此和他分离的事实。于是他抛弃了全部财产，背弃了远在大洋彼岸的妻儿，不顾一切地要追随她。  
只凭着一个写在餐巾纸上的地址，D先生的脚步跨过了大半个德国，才终于在雷根斯堡找到了她。久别重逢的喜悦是多么的甜蜜、充满热情！与阿玛莉耶一起，D先生度过了人生中最幸福美好的一段时间。  
六个星期过后，有一天清晨，D先生醒来时，发现阿玛莉耶不见了。他呼唤着她的名字，她没有出现。  
他到处寻找她，却在书桌上发现了她留下的一张纸条：“我要离开了。我是多么感激您的爱呀！可是我还有忘记不了的人，叫我把他抛在脑后、与您一起生活，这对您、对我都非常不公平。”  
于是就这样，D先生的爱情破灭了。现在他不得不面对更加现实的一个问题：和阿玛莉耶在一起的时候，他为了讨她欢心，已经花费了太多金钱，现在甚至买不起一张回到美国的船票。  
“就如同海边的潮水一样，”D先生对我说。“涨潮时得越快、越迅猛，就退得越远——任何爱情都是这样。”  
现在，他的眼神就如同一汪死水一般，不要说浪潮了，就连丝毫波纹也不在有了。  
我买下了欧内斯廷·舒曼-海因克的唱片。

平/安/夜的晚弥/撒后，我和波诺弗瓦一起前往海德薇莉宅。这个场合比我想象中的还要更加热闹，附近那些熟识的人家全都得到了邀请，这叫我更加好奇海德薇莉究竟搞了什么花样。他们以小/瓦/尔/哈/拉为中心搭建了一个临时舞台，埃德尔斯坦率领着一个小乐团集中在一边，提琴手们已经开始调音。  
王没有出现，其他要参加演出的人也都不在，或许在准备。相对平时，这个平/安/夜的夜晚温异常温暖，我和波诺弗瓦在靠近舞台的位置就座，很快灯光大亮，伊利莎白·海德薇莉登上了舞台。她一如既往的自信、漂亮，很快大家就发现了端倪，海德薇莉既不是格林希德公主，也不是任何女性角色：她将长发挽起藏在帽子里，饰演了男主角齐格飞。  
在短暂的惊讶后，波诺弗瓦带头开始鼓掌欢呼：“棒极了！”他喊道。 

当基尔伯特·贝什米特饰演的格林希德公主出现时，这个两幕剧就变成了一场彻底的闹剧。公主高而健壮，块头比他的齐格飞大了一圈；虽然他捏细了嗓子，讲话的嗓音依然粗哑，像得了一场重感冒；为了这个角色贝什米特甚至化了妆，面孔涂得雪白，张着血盆大口；更不要提他的表演了——世界上哪个国/家大概都没有这种泼妇。而贝什米特一点也不介意用自己的形象逗乐，他动作夸张，举止粗野，一举一动都让人们在惊愕中爆发出剧烈的笑声。  
接下来这个闹剧发展得更加夸张了，首先格林希德公主背后一直跟着一个大块头侍女，这个侍女甚至比公主本人还要魁梧，很快我就认出饰演者竟然是那个更年轻些的路德维希·贝什米特，他生硬而愤怒地背诵台词，牙都要咬碎了。  
这之后，齐格飞斩杀了由艾莉卡·茨温利扮演的恶龙，这个怯懦的姑娘比海德薇莉还要娇小，她努力扮出凶恶的样子，然后被海德薇莉追得满场跑；在齐格飞和格林希德的恋爱戏里，齐格飞不得不站在一个箱子上，而后当表演他们深情拥抱的场景时，贝什米特一把把海德薇莉抱离地，扛到肩膀上，在观众的哄笑中绕着剧场跑了一大圈；很快开始了格林希德公主独白，贝什米特迈着他豪迈的步伐走下舞台，故作娇羞地坐在我腿上，这个时候我也不得不承认，这个闹剧的喜剧水平非常高明。

然而我笑不出来——朋友！显然，这显然是一场反串喜剧，于是我瞪大了眼睛观察台上的每一个女性角色，甚至是站在舞台最外沿、填充人数的龙套。  
我没能找到他。一瞬间，我来参加这个闹剧的理由崩塌了，我被人们的笑声包围着，却越来越疑惑，周围喧嚣的声音渐渐模糊成朦胧的轰鸣，我周围的空间似乎旋转了起来，我坠落到一种恐惧中：我害怕王会人间蒸发。这种恐惧如此强烈，在这个温暖的夜晚，我不合时宜地感到寒冷。  
这太奇怪了，对吗？这是个无比欢乐的场合，人人都在笑着，而我却像一块失魂落魄的木头——我将我的灵魂出卖给了魔王，失去了他，我将无法存活。  
我穿过熙熙攘攘、不停交谈的人群，简短地应付着所有人的问候。  
“圣诞快乐！”人们说，他们在笑着。  
“圣诞快乐。”于是我像个机器一样重复道，我也在笑着，在这个场合、在这个无比欢乐的场合，有什么理由不笑吗？耶/稣/基/督诞生了，人们要得到救赎了；我的魔王不见了，他消失了。

“我哪知道他跑到哪里去了？！”被询问时，海德薇莉还没来得及换下齐格飞的装束，她抱起双肩，漂亮的脸蛋藏不住不快的神情，“我还想问您呢，您把他藏哪儿去了？”  
到这个时候，我已经能把伊丽莎白·海德薇莉当做值得信任的朋友了。但我无法把我内心的那些繁复而细密的想法如实告知她，我不习惯过多地向别人敞开心扉——任何人都不行。  
而她还是看出了些端倪，“你看起来很担忧，有什么不对的吗？”  
于是我提及了沃尔夫冈·布伦诺这个人，并简短地说明了他和王耀的争吵。出乎我意料的是，海德薇莉已经不是第一次听说这个名字了，“也许是基尔伯特提到过 ……我也不知道太多。”  
“明天我们要出发去意大利度假了，如果你早点来，就可以问问爸爸。”她说，并体贴地劝我不要想太多。这时波诺弗瓦叫我去喝酒，我拒绝了他们。十分钟以后，我离开了海德薇莉宅，独自一人。我将车留给了波诺弗瓦，他这会儿可能正和哪家的年轻男女玩的开心。沿着街道，我拖着颓唐的脚步行走，魔王带着我的灵魂消失了，我看不见星星，看不见月亮，它们不愿意与没有灵魂的人为伍，只肯留给我浓稠的黑暗，它将我吞没，却给了我一个安全而隐秘的怀抱。  
理智告诉我：我疯了。首先，王是个健全的人，他有可能到远方去，就有可能回来；其次我有什么理由要他一定出现在我的身边呢？他是燕子，他能飞去任何地方；他是魔王，他能统领任何灵魂。  
然而理智被什么更浅显、更强烈的东西掩盖了，我满脑子里都是王的样子，我甚至开始憎恶他蛊惑了我。而在那个瞬间，他的样子和记忆中另一个人重合了起来，我无可救药地、无法遏制地想到了了伊万·布拉金斯基：他们两个，王和布拉金斯基，也许已经离开了这片土地，跑到不知道什么地方去了。只要我再稍微理智些，就能立刻看穿，这种想法是多么可笑，然而我无法理智，我陷入了痛苦之中。  
所有的，我人生中所有能让我痛苦的事情在一瞬间浮现在眼前，首当其冲的是老艾伦·琼斯——我和马修的父亲，我生平最憎恶的人。

最年幼时我住在曼/彻/斯/特，后来又去德克萨斯州，由祖父母照顾，妈妈和马修偶尔会从蒙/特/利/尔过来看望我。没有艾伦·琼斯的日子非常的短暂而愉快，而这一切在我们举家迁往纽/约后都变了。他粗暴的对待我们的妈妈，他让她一个人在深夜哭泣。

他揪着她的头发，把她按到了桌子上。她怕吵醒我们，用双手捂着嘴巴，不敢叫出声来。  
我和马修这时站在门边，马修开始低声抽泣，我却傻呆呆地站在那儿。我觉得害怕，我觉得恐惧，同时也感到愤怒——为无法从老艾伦·琼斯的手里保护妈妈而愤怒。  
早在那时，我们两个便隐隐约约的感觉到，这世界上没有什么“爱情”是永久的，没有什么相互依靠的关系是坚定不变的。

搞清楚了这点后，因为性格上的差异，我们采取了截然不同的应对手段：马修更加坚定、更加体贴地承担了保护妈妈的责任，而我，从那时开始，对艾伦·琼斯的厌恶之情便开始积攒、攀升。我拒绝服从他，小到家庭生活中的琐事，大到他为我们安排的人生规划：开始是学校的选择、课业安排，我处处和他斗争；日后，这些斗争就变成了工厂的管理方法、工人待遇问题、投资安排……我能想到的一切。  
我们的父亲呢？他鄙夷我和我兄弟的这些把戏。很长一段时间内，他所做的一切都致力于将我踩在脚下，宣告他无上的权利；举个例子来说，二八年，我和马修刚刚从中学毕业，老艾伦·琼斯便急着要将我们塞进琼/斯/集/团，要我们学着如何经营他的财产，并用“只有最聪明的才能当继承人”这种言论来挑拨我和马修。对他而言，将他苦心经营家产分成两半是绝对不可能的，于是他决定趁早从我和马修中选出一个，而至于我是否会和我的兄弟反目成仇，他根本就不在乎。  
老艾伦·琼斯，并没有接受许多教育，文化水平不高，却是一个天生的商人，早年间他也是在和他的兄弟经历了一番较量以后，才得到上一代赠与他的、在当时只有两个罐头食品加工厂的产业。正是因此，他忍受不了我和马修的亲近关系，并时时刻刻臆想我们两个会联起手来背叛他。他常年处在多疑、焦虑的状态中，行走在暴怒的边缘。为了不因为这些情绪而发疯，他只能依靠两样毒物：烟草和酒精。  
工作的时候他接连吸烟，以至于办公室、会客室和书房里始终弥漫着浓浓的烟草味；不工作时则是酗酒，一杯接着一杯。长年累月，他亲手毁了自己的健康和家庭，并不知悔改。

我不止一次发誓：将来我死也不要成为老艾伦·琼斯这样的人。然而我越是疏远他，越是厌恶他，我越是发现，在骨子里，我和他是如此相似：我们是同样的自私而自负的恶棍。就拿王耀这件事情来说吧，我当然知道我没有什么立场将他拴在我身边，没有什么理由要他和我时刻相伴；而事实上我想独占他的全部时间，每一分每一秒，我当然可以当魔王的祭品、将自己的一切献给他，但前提是他只能蛊惑我一个人。

1921年的圣诞节本该是愉快的一天，白天妈妈带马修和我去了梅西百货，我们两个跑过第/七/大/道，把脸贴在橱窗上，兴奋地盯着色彩斑斓的展品看个不停，晚上我们则依偎在圣诞树下，裹着毯子玩耍，直到老艾伦·琼斯推开了家门，他沉闷、不快，他憎恶地盯着我和马修，直到我们再也笑不出声，怯懦而恐惧地看着他。  
“你们两个小恶棍。”他说，“总有一天会一起背叛你们的父亲。”

如今——十年以后的1931年，也是同样的节日，深夜，我一个人在街道上漫无目的的游荡。在寒冷、孤独、失落的钳制中，我意识到我和我一直憎恶的父亲有多么相似：我害怕失去王耀，就像他害怕失去我和马修一样。

——让我颓唐下去、让我疯狂下去吧！我想。然后让一切结束吧！我是一个不合格的祭品，被自己的魔王厌弃，要回到满是赤裸现实的尘世中。

【TBC】


End file.
